Jace, O King of Idris
by StevieRae2011
Summary: A redheaded maid delivers an anonymous love to the might king of Idris, Jace. Who is the letter from and does Jace return the feeling? Most importantly, will there be a happily ever after? AU, slight OOC. Magnus appears once. R&R! You know you want to!


**This actually began with just the poem. Then I decided to put a bit of an introduction. I'd already had it in my head that the poem would be written by a certain redheaded servant. So, the ending just came and flowed naturally. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Read On! **

The maid walked in. Her cloths little more than rags hung off her pale skin. Jace sat in is throne, looking out over the room.

"Master, there is a note for you," she said. Her red hair was as fiery as ever, her green eyes shining.

"From whom? And for the Angel's sake, speak up!" His voice had become hard and brutal. She was still the only servant who did not cower at that voice.

"It does, not say, My Lord. Only that it is for you."

"Hand it here." This voice was gentle. The King of Idris took the offered letter and the maid scurried off. The note was in fact a poem. He read it slowly, taking in the curly, neat handwriting and the places where the writing became a tiny bit messier, as though the author's hand had begun to shake.

_-Jace, O King of Idris, _

_So lovely in thy ruling. _

_A golden masterpiece _

_A simple work of art. _

_-Jace, O King of Idris,_

_Does thou not deem me worthy_

_Of thy love and sweet kisses? _

_I eagerly await the times I see thee. _

_-Jace, O King of Idris,_

_I am but a servant, in thy palace of sweet gold. _

_With a mane of fire _

_That is ill compared to thy golden locks. _

_-Jace, O King of Idris, _

_I see thy face and smile. _

_Thou are so beautiful and kind. _

_I hope I please thee in my work. _

_-Jace, O King of Idris, _

_Your eyes of sweet gold amber_

_Shine in the setting sun. _

_A perfect match to the emerald of my own. _

_- Jace, O King of Idris, _

_How I long to kiss thy lips, _

_So soft and inviting. _

_They would fit well in mine. _

_-Jace, O King of Idris, _

_Hard worked hands so beautiful. _

_My poem ends here with my confession: _

_I love thee. _

Jace looked wonderingly at the poem in his hands. It was not signed, but simply ended.

"Who would love me?" Some of the words had struck chords in him. _F__iery mane, eyes of emerald… _There was only one servant with that description in his palace. The maid.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know her name," he whispered into the empty space in front of him. He looked at the note in his hands and whispered the only servant's name he had bothered to remember.

"Clarissa and, if I recall correctly, goes by Clary. Clary Fray." He shook his head and snapped his fingers. "Guards!" Two Downworlders- a werewolf and a warlock- hurried to him and bowed low.

"Yes, my liege?" the werewolf asked. Jace didn't recall his name. Lucian? Luke? Something with an "L" he was sure. And the warlock he only remember because he had shoved the name down his throat. Magnus.

"Go find the maid!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the werewolf said. They scurried off to do his bidding.

In a matter of minutes, Clary was back. He smirked.

"And you said you did not know who sent the note?" She shook her head.

"No master." He grinned.

"Well, maybe the author, since she wished to remain anonymous, should not have described herself in so much detail."

"Maybe she only wanted to test you to see if you would realize who she was, lord." She had remained on her knees with her head down.

"Stand up, Clary." Her head jolted at the sound of her name. She jumped up.

"Of course, King Jace," she whispered.

"Please, just Jace." She nodded.

"Yes, mas- er, Jace."

"Here, take this." He handed her a note that he knew by heart. "I do not have the poetic skill you do," Jace recited as she read, "but I thought it would be poetic to return a note to you. I would like you to know that I love you too. I just had not realized until you told me the reverse was true." She smiled, but it soon fell.

"It is forbidden."

"Not if I say it's not! I'm King!" he roared.

"Yes, Jace." He smiled and tried to put on the mean voice he had earlier.

"And stop doing my bidding!"

"One would think that was to be expected of a maid."

"Perhaps, but not of future queen of Idris." Then the great king stood and took his beloved's hand. "My love." He kissed her on the lips and they fit perfectly with hers.

And they lived happily ever after in the mighty kingdom of Idris.

**So, this was actually inspired by a full story I still plan to write when I don't have so much on my plate. It will be nothing like this but does take place with Jace as king of Idris. But, it involves many more characters and has a much deeper plotline. And, as for this story, Magnus is very OOC. He would have a load of sarcastic comments to being told what to do, especially by Jace. So was Luke. But, I'm still proud of it. Oh, and I have a chorus concert tomorrow! Wish me luck! Very happy, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
